walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheriff's Bag of Guns
The Bag of Guns or the Sheriff's Bag is a bag of weapons. Rick Grimes retrieved this bag from the armory at the King County Sheriff's Department, and is seen with the bag throughout Season 1. The guns in the bag are used by fellow survivors in the group or given away to the nursing home in "Vatos." The bag originally had six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, a dozen handguns including Glock 17s, Mossberg and Remington shotguns, and Smith & Wesson revolvers, as well as seven hundred assorted rounds of ammunition, as mentioned in "Vatos." Prior to the attack on Hershel's farm, Andrea took the original bag with her. Michonne notices the sheriff's bag in The Governor's apartment in "Say the Word." Rick aquires a large quantity of weaponry and ammunition from Morgan in Clear. Originally Handguns *Glock 17 (7) *SIG-Sauer P226 *Colt Official Police *Colt Police Positive *Smith & Wesson Model 10 Snub-nosed *Smith & Wesson Model 586 Rifles *Browning Automatic Rifle Safari *Remington 700 BDL Shotguns *Mossberg 500 *Mossberg 500 "Persuader" *Remington 870 *Remington 870 Wingmaster *Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Compact *Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Protector Found or Added Handguns *Colt Python *Colt Detective Special *Glock 17 (4) *Glock 19 (2) *Smith & Wesson 3913 "Ladysmith" *Smith & Wesson Model 442 *Smith & Wesson Model 36 *Browning Hi-Power *Browning BDA *Beretta 92FS (5) *SIG-Sauer P228 *Vektor CP1 *Walther P99 *M1911A1 Rifles *Winchester Model 70 *Remington 700 VLS *Remington 700 BDL *Sporterized Springfield M1903 *Steyr SSG 69 Shotguns *Mossberg 590 *Mossberg HS12 *Remington 870 Wingmaster Submachice Guns *Heckler & Koch MP5K Assault Rifles *AKMS *M4A1 (6) *Colt Law Enforcement Carbine (2) *Mk. 18 Mod 0 Appearances Season 1 Rick Grimes fills the bag of guns with weapons from the King County Sheriff Department in "Days Gone Bye," but loses it at the end of the episode. Rick later takes a Beretta off of a dead soldier in a tank. In "Tell It to the Frogs," Rick, Glenn, Daryl, and T-Dog depart for Atlanta to retrieve Merle and the gun-bag. In the city, Glenn picks up the bag, before dropping it, and getting kidnapped by the Vatos gang. Rick offers Guillermo some of the guns and the ammo after they resolve their differences. He leaves them two shotguns, a rifle, and five handguns with ammo as they part ways. Shotguns from the bag are used as they return to camp and eliminate the walkers that are attacking the group. In "Wildfire," Rick and Shane give Morales and his family a Smith & Wesson Model 586 with some rounds. Season 2 Guns were added to the arsenal over time as more were found. A Colt Detective Special was found by Daryl Dixon in a tent while searching for Sophia. Otis' Remington rifle was lost when he was killed. The group later used the guns for target practice. Dale attempted to hide the bag, but was stopped by Shane, who used it to kill the barn walkers in the episode, "Pretty Much Dead Already." A SIG P228 and a Mossberg HS12 were added after taken from Dave and Tony when they were killed. In "18 Miles Out," Rick takes two Glock 17s off of two dead Mert County deputies. Shane's Glock was lost when he hid it in "Better Angels." The group arms themselves with several weapons from the bag when walkers invade the farm in "Beside the Dying Fire,". Jimmy's Glock 17 was lost when him and the RV went up in flames. The bag is last seen being carried by Andrea while running from walkers. She had with her a her a Beretta 92FS, Glock 17, Winchester Model 70, and some boxes of ammo. Season 3 By the start of "Seed," the group (minus Andrea) acquired a Glock 17, 2 Glock 19, M4A1, Vektor CP1, second Beretta 92FS, and AKMS. It is unknown how they acquired them, but they most likely uncovered them moving hou ".]]se-to-house in the gap of 7-8 months between Seasons 2 and 3. They acquire 3 Berettas and 2 M4A1 from inside The Prison. They take Tomas's Smith & Wesson Model 442 after Rick is forced to kill him. Meanwhile, Andrea and Michonne kept the original bag with them along with a another Remington 870 Wingmaster being carried by one of Michonne's pet walkers. Andrea's weapons and the bag were taken from her after being captured by The Governor's men. Glenn's Glock 19 and Maggie's P226 were taken when Merle kidnapped them. Andrea retrieved her Beretta 92FS in the battle in Woodbury. A Walther P99 is taken from Warren by Maggie after killing him. Oscar's Glock 17 was lost when he was killed. Daryl's AKMS and Crossbow were taken when he was captured by the Governor. Daryl retrives his Crossbow after his escape form Woodbury. By I Ain't a Judas the group is shown with 2 Colt Law Enforcement Carbines, Mk. 18 Mod 0, and a Sporterized Springfield M1903 that they may have found in the prison. Rick, Carl, and Michonne aquire 4 bag of guns from Morgan in Clear including a MP5K, 2 M4A1, M1911A1, and a Smith & Wesson Model 36. Andrea's Beretta was taken by Ceasar in Prey. Merle's M1911A1 and M4A1 were lost when he was killed. Current Count: 'Rick and Co.' *Rick - Colt Python, M4A1 *Carl - Browning BDA, Beretta 92FS, Remington 700 BDL *Glenn - Glock 17, Remington 700 VLS, M4A1,Mk. 18 Mod 0 *Maggie - Walther P99, Sporterized Springfield M1903, M4A1 *Daryl- Stryker Strykeforce 380, M4A1 *Michonne - M4A1, Mossberg 590 *Carol - Colt Law Enforcement Carbine, Smith & Wesson Model 442 *Hershel - Glock 19, Smith & Wesson Model 36, M4A1 *Beth - Colt Detective Special, Remington 870 *Tyresse- Steyr SSG 69 *Sasha- Mk. 18 Mod 0 Lost: *Glock 17 (4) *Glock 19 *SIG-Sauer P226 *Beretta 92FS *Remington 870 Wingmaster *Winchester Model 70 *Remington 700 BDL *AKMS *M1911A1 *M4A1 Unknown: *Browning Hi-Power *Beretta 92FS (3) *Colt Official Police *Colt Police Positive *Vektor CP1 *SIG-Sauer P228 *Smith & Wesson 3913 "Ladysmith" *Smith & Wesson Model 10 Snub-nosed *Smith & Wesson Model 442 *Remington 870 Wingmaster *Mossberg HS12 *Mossberg 590 *Mossberg 500 "Persuader" *Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Compact *Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Protector *Colt Law Enforcement Carbine *Mk. 18 Mod 0 Given Away *Smith & Wesson Model 586 (Morales) *Glock 17 (5) (Vatos) *Mossberg 500 (Vatos) *Browning Automatic Rifle Safari (Vatos) Gallery The following are images of the weapons in the bag or weapons acquired afterwards: Python6in.jpg|Colt Python 799px-ColtOPin32-20.jpg|Colt Official Police PolicePositive.jpg|Colt Police Positive File-Glock173rdGen.jpeg|Glock 17 Glock19pistol.jpg|Glock 19 Walther-P99-Pistol.jpg|Walther P99 VectorCP1PistolOtherSide.jpeg|Vektor CP1 File-SigP226.jpeg|SIG Sauer P226 Sig-Sauer-P228.jpg|SIG Sauer P228 File-SilverchromeHP.jpeg|Browning Hi-Power File-Browning-BDA-9mm.jpeg|Browning BDA BerettaM92FS.jpeg|Beretta 92FS Tomas.jpeg|Smith & Wesson Model 442 800px-M36.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 36 Deidcated to me.jpeg|Smith & Wesson Model 10 Colt Detective Special.jpg|Colt Detective Special S&W Mod586.jpg|Smith and Wesson Model 586 Tomyaldy.jpeg|Smith & Wesson 3913 "Ladysmith" File-M1911Colt.jpeg|1911A1 400px-Remington870Fieldgun.jpg|Remington 870 Wingmaster File-Remington870BlackSynthetic.jpeg|Remington 870 with early style Black Synthetic Riot foregrips and buttstock File-50577.jpeg|Mossberg 500 File-Mossberg500.jpeg|Mossberg 500 "Persuader" File-Mossberghs12.jpeg|Mossberg HS12 File-Moss590Knoxx.jpeg|Mossberg 590 File-Photo pardnerpump youth.jpeg|Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Compact File-HR PardnerPro.jpeg|Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Protector MP5K-SEF.jpg|Heckler & Koch MP5K Rem700VLS.jpg|Remington 700 VLS Remington 700 BDL.jpeg|Remington 700 BDL File-Pre64WinModel70.jpeg|Winchester Model 70 File-Browning BAR.jpeg|Browning Automatic Rife Safari Sporter Model1903 Springfield.jpg|Sporterized Springfield M1903 SteyrSSG.jpg|Steyr SSG 69 AK47RIS.jpg|AKMS M4a1.jpg|M4A1 Gun001.jpeg|Colt Law Enforcement Carbine 800px-Mk18.jpg|Mk. 18 Mod 0 Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Shotguns Category:Handguns Category:Rifles Category:Assault Rifles